Starlight
by MaraLynne
Summary: Wolf, vampire, and human. A deadly and beautiful combination all rolled into one. Love endures and flourishes with a woman of unlikely proportions. Will they overcome?
1. Preface

**Hey MaraLynne here! I just want to say that in no shape or form do I own the Twilight series, nor do I own any of the characters. I do however own William, Leila, Chloe, and Valia (yet to be introduced in the preface). I've tried to take a crack at writing before, but nothing has ever quite worked out. But this, this story is in my dreams at all hours of the night, jerking me from my slumber, so that I can hot down notes for it. I have a feeling I may actually finish this one.**

**Any comments or feedback is appreciated as long as it hold constructive criticism. Telling me that my story is a pile of elephant poo is not helpful. Of course if you wish to send me a note telling me that it is stupendous, well then by all means do so. I know this isn't your typical Twilight story, but that's the whole reason for writing.**

**Ok, enough of that. Enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

Preface:

I glared at the faces that surrounded me, and hatred I knew not that my heart could possess, radiated from my body. The anger boiled inside of me, pushing out, my mind swirled in these emotions until all I saw was red. I felt the room begin to shudder and quake. A piercing scream filled the room and my ears, and it wasn't until I opened my now black eyes did I realize the one who emitted the scream, was me.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Renesmee stood back and looked at the large house that loomed before her, a smile on her face. 'My God, I thought our home in Forks was huge. This one takes the cake,' thought Renesmee.

The house was indeed large, sitting on the back of the sprawling green yard, surrounded by towering trees, it's 15,000 square feet stretching comfortably across two stories. As if that weren't enough, sitting about 10 feet away from the house to the right was an extremely large garage, completely capable of handling a capacity of 15 cars. The red brick house had tall white columns stretching to the second floor framing the glass, double front doors. Large bay windows, framed in white, filled the walls. It was a lovely house, and would suite their large family perfectly.

Large family was an understatement. With 13 members of one family living under one roof, it was no wonder Carlisle and Esme had gone through such trouble to purchase the large home in Astoria, Oregon. Yes, the family would miss Forks, but the time had come to move as townspeople were becoming suspicious of the family and their seemingly ageless appearances. Not to mention the house was very tiny for their large family.

As Renesmee continued to take in her new home in silence, she couldn't help but smile again as she thought of the new and great opportunities her family would have here. She was also apprehensive because this would be the first time for not only herself, but for her own mother; Bella, her husband; Jacob, and their children; William, Leila, and Chloe, would be putting on the façade of being high school students, as well as Carlisle and Esme's adopted children. 'This is going to be interesting.'

Startled only for a moment when she felt a large hand cover her small one, fingers intertwining with hers, she looked up to see her husband staring down at her. "Well this place looks nice," said Jacob. "Don't you think so Nessie?" "Yes Jacob, it's perfect for our family," she replied looking up at her husband, smiling softly. He leaned down and placed a kiss softly on her cheek as he led her to the house.

The rest of the family had arrived at the same time, but most had scrambled to claim their respective rooms. Of course the couples would each have their own rooms and would have first pick, so the children, if they could be called that, would be forced to pick last. Jacob and Renesmee could care less which room they were given, as long as they were together, and laughed in dismay at hearing their offspring screaming at each other about who would get what room.

"I think our ever sweet children are at it again," sighed Nessie to Jacob. "Some things will just never change," Jacob replied as he strolled towards the house, Renesmee in tow. Passing through the open glass doors, Renesmee and Jacob entered their new home for the first time.

The living room was the first room of the house once entering. It was wide, spacious, and already decorated thanks to Esme and Alice. The back wall was made entirely of glass and looked out into the backyard, filled with a large garden, swimming pool, and Jacuzzi. The fading sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the soft cream-colored carpet and white walls. Three large, plush black sofas sat in front of a large plasma flat screen mounted on the wall. A grand fireplace stretched across the opposite wall, it's rich brick and woodwork warming the room. In the far corner across the room was the black grand piano from their previous residence, so Edward could continue to play. A vast shelving unit was pressed against the other wall, filled with photos of their family, knick-knacks, and some fresh wild flowers. Off to the left lay the entryway to the formal dining room with the kitchen lying beyond it. To the right a large hallway that led to the master suite, a guest half bathroom, and two large bedrooms that each contained their own master bath. It also contained the staircase to reach the second story. All of the rooms had been decorated, compliments of Esme and Alice, making it easy for the couples to decide which rooms were theirs, since at least one room contained their decorating tastes.

Carlisle and Esme had the master suite located at the end of the hall, while Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett claimed the two other bedrooms on the right and left sides, respectively. There was a large closet, no doubt meant for Alice, on the right side of the hall, and the half bath located on the left.

Continuing on the tour of the house, Jacob and Renesmee climbed the staircase to find their own room. Reaching the top, they were startled when one of the doors flew open with a bang and out soared a box, crashing into the wall, leaving a large dent, its contents spilling out onto the polished dark wood floors. "Chloe, you are so dead," screeched a high melodic voice. "I told you Leila, and made it perfectly clear when we stepped into this room, that it belongs to me," Chloe shot back. "Ha! Stomping your foot like a petulant child and demanding I move, does not give you claim! I beat you up here, thus I have first pick! Besides, you know I need the space," Leila said in retaliation.

Renesmee and Jacob looked at each other and sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it Nessie, you know they're just going to fight no matter what we do," said Jacob as he lead her down the hallway in the opposite in search of their own room. "I know, but you would think they would just be ecstatic about having their own rooms and be able to decide in a reasonable manner. Instead, they are acting like 5-year-olds who are fighting over a Barbie doll," replied Renesmee in an exasperated voice as she listened to her daughters yell at each other.

Passing by an open door, Renesmee saw her son stretched out on the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. "Well William, I'm glad to see you were able to secure a room for yourself without any trouble," said Jacob. "Yes, well not much of a choice in the matter really, Mom. Leila and Chloe are having a fit about which of them gets the room with a couple feet of extra space. I figured I'd stay out of it and just take the smallest. That and I think Aunt Alice intentionally left these room undecorated just for that purpose. You know how she and Aunt Rosalie like to watch them fight. It always proves to be better than any boxing match on television," said William as he sat up and look at his parents.

William took after his father and mother in so many ways. His muscular build was just a bit smaller than his father's because he stood at 6'4". His pale complexion was that of his mothers, as was his copper colored hair. Fortunately, it was sleek like his father's and not curly. His pale face was set with startling deep green eyes, a straight nose, full lips, and straight white teeth. He was the quietest of his siblings, tending to keep to himself. A talented musician, he played the piano just as well, if not better than his Grandpa Edward. He was also very intelligent, and spent most of his free time reading.

William really did have a point, thought Renesmee. The girls really would get along much better if Alice and Rosalie didn't interfere in their lives for their own entertainment. This was just another perfect example. Instead of decorating the girls' rooms in a style Alice knew would suit each, she left the rooms completely bare, except for the basic furniture: queen-sized beds, nightstands, large desks, shelving units, and entertainment centers. This also let the girls' realize they would get to decorate their own rooms during the next week, and that one room was slightly bigger than the other. Leila wanted the larger one for the sole fact that she owned more possessions. Chloe wanted the room, well if one were honest; she just wanted what Leila wanted.

William's room was designed the same way, basic furniture in place, bare walls, and a bare floor. All style decisions would be left up to him during this week before school began. And really, all the rooms were very large without including the master baths and walk-in-closets each room also housed.

Another crash resounded in the hallway, causing Renesmee to rush into the hallway. A medium sized nightstand was now embedded into the wall across the open doorway that Leila and Chloe were still fighting in. "Chloe. This. Is. My. Room," Leila snarled between grit teeth. "Over my dead body!" "That can be arranged!" Hearing enough, and jumping back when a gilded mirror came flying through the door, crashed into the wall, and shattered, followed by another series of loud crashes coming from the room. Renesmee stormed down the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight inside the room.

Clothes were strewn everywhere, another mirror lay shattered on the wood floors, a dresser laid on its side drawers half-way out, and a toppled book shelf lay face down, but there in the middle of it all was a tangled mass of limbs: Leila and Chloe.

Most people had the same reaction when they saw the two teenage beauties: there was no way in hell they were twins. Leila's deep auburn, loosely curled, shoulder length hair clashed with Chloe's sleek, layered, shoulder-length, midnight black hair. Leila had deep amber eyes, while Chloe's were a clear steely grey. Each possessed a soft full mouth, small white teeth, pale complexion, and tall, slender, curvy bodies. If their physical appearances weren't different enough, their personalities were completely opposite as well.

Leila was outgoing, kind, intelligent, energetic, graceful, and a devout follower of all things fashion. Chloe was very talkative, loud, sweet, and extremely graceful even by werewolf and vampire standards and more so than her sister, and also an avid sports player and fan. Leila, the girly-girl and Chloe, the tomboy. Complete opposites.

Renesmee looked down on her two daughters, in the middle of a squabble on the shattered glass and designer clothing, squared her shoulders and let out a piercing whistle between her teeth. The girls looked up startled and scrambled to their feet. "That is quite enough, girls. Now, either you decide right now who gets this room or you will both be sleeping outside for the next week," said Renesmee as she glared at her daughters, who were now staring back at her in shock. "Mother you can't be serious! My clothes will be ruined," shrieked Leila as she stared at her mother in horror at the suggestion just made. "Ha, I don't mind staying outside Princess, so why don't you give up and hand over the room before you ruin your stilettos," said Chloe, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. "UGH, FINE," Leila screamed at Chloe as she started to pick up her clothing, shaking out the shards of mirror "TAKE IT!"

"Victory is MINE," shouted Chloe gleefully as she jumped onto the bed and started doing a celebratory dance. "Not so fast young lady. You are going to help your sister move, since it seems most of her possessions are all ready in this room, and she will need help." Leila let out a gleeful laugh, as Chloe stuck her tongue out at her. "You are both to also clean up the dreadful mess in the hallway you have caused and repair all the damage. To top it off, there will be no shopping for a week for you Leila, and no sports on television or attending any sports activities for a week for you Chloe," said Renesmee with a satisfied smirk as she watched her daughters eyes widen in horror. "Mother you can't be serious!" "No…shopping….for….a….week." "The soccer tournament starts today! I can't miss it!" "NO SHOPPING!? MOM!?" "Mom, this only comes on for a week once a year!" "I'm supposed to go with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie tomorrow to shop for furniture for my room!"

"ENOUGH! I can always add some more time to your punishment if you would like," said Renesmee, staring at her daughters with a death glare that both knew not to challenge. Nodding in defeat, the girls set to the task of cleaning and moving as quickly as possible.

Renesmee walked back over to Jacob, who stood dumbfounded in the doorway. "Leila and Chloe: 0. Mom: 209,398. Never tell me nothing can be done, Jacob dear," she muttered as she pulled her husband down the hallway to their new room.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm bummed that no one has reviewed my story yet, but I will continue to post in hopes that someone will.**

**MaraLynne**

Chapter One:

Astoria, Oregon. Population: 10,000. Well 10,013 now. It's the second rainiest place in the United States, next to Forks. This town is pretty small. It's located right by the Columbia River and just a few miles away from the Pacific Ocean, so plenty of beaches near by. Our new home is surrounded by the tall evergreens and spruces, concealing us from the rest of the residents. Our new home was large and spacious, just what our growing family needed. We loved our old home in Forks, but everyone had to admit that it had been a tight fit over the past 9 years. Not to mention the growing suspicion against our family, especially over the last couple of years. The time had come for us to move on and start afresh.

I didn't mind of course, I was ready for a new start. Because of the rate my sisters and I grew, which was a few years in physical appearance annually, we hadn't had the chance to experience life at it's fullest. We had missed going to elementary, middle, and high school. We had missed the milestones they entailed: first day of kindergarten, embarrassing moments in middle school, attending the high school prom, graduation. But that was all about to change.

I had reached my immortal state last year, and Leila and Chloe had just reached theirs a couple months ago. It was then that Carlisle had decided we needed to move, and we began the process of packing up our things and heading to Oregon. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice had secured the house only a couple weeks after the decision had been made and spent the following weeks decorating with Aunt Rosalie in honor of our arrival. Of course, my aunts intentionally neglected to decorate our rooms. It wasn't just to let us make decisions on what our personal living quarters would look like, which I was looking forward to after having to share a room with my sisters for the past 9 years, but also to see the girls tear each others throats out in order to stake claim on the largest room available.

I had settled with the smallest, which wasn't small in the least. It had white bare walls, and only essential furniture, which I would soon replace with my own. There was a large walk-in closet for my vast wardrobe, thanks to my aunts shopping addictions. There was also a large master bathroom. This had been decorated, which I was grateful for, since I had no idea how to decorate a bathroom. The walls were painted a deep cream color, with white crown mold accents. The floors were the same deep wood my bedroom floor was, with a large white area rug covering a section of the floor in front of my large, white, soaking bathtub. The wall behind the tub was mostly taken over by a large stain glass window in hues of deep and light blue. White cabinets lined the walls, along with shelves. Perched above that was a large mirror, outlined with white woodwork. In the far right corner of the room stood the shower, with glass that reached from the floor to ceiling to encase it. The back wall was covered in mosaic tiles of cream, brown, amber, sable, and dark gold. Next to the shower, a few feet away, stood the white porcelain commode. Large, fluffy white towels were hanging from bronze rack installed above.

I walked from my bathroom and crossed the room to go and examine my large walk- in-closet. 'Alice, you've really out done yourself' I chuckled to myself. On the left side of the closet was a floor-to-ceiling shelving unit. The first section was a shoe rack, followed by the second section; a set of 4 drawers. Above that was a staircase shelf filled with photos of my family, the next section started the double bar hanging system that circled around to the back wall and then on the right side was one hanging bar and another shoe rack. Letting out another small chuckle I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

I was used to the fights between my younger sisters, but I think this one was going to have to be placed into "Top 10 Fights of Leila and Chloe" category. They had managed to destroy part of the hallway, smash brand new furniture to bits, and destroy two gilded mirrors within thirty minutes of arriving at our new home. They were currently moving Leila's stuff down the hall to her new room. I was going to let some smart retort pass my lips at them, but Chloe beat me to it. "Not a word William, unless you would like to join our week of punishment. I can arrange it if necessary," said Chloe her voice full of venom. I loved my sisters, and they loved me, but once they were in trouble they loved to bring down anyone around them. I was their prime target, so I tended to stay out of their way. "Point taken," I replied as I slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I entered the airy kitchen with a smile as I headed to the stainless steel refrigerator to scrounge up a snack. Settling on a roast beef, Swiss and Cheddar cheese, and mushroom sandwich, I sat down in a white high backed, bar stool at the island situated in the middle of the kitchen. The island had stainless steel sides and a dark grey stone counter top. A sink was situated in the middle on the far side for easy cleanup with the dishwasher installed on the far right and a pull out trashcan on the far left. All around the room was a light bamboo colored cabinets and floating shelves. The hardwood floors were the same color. Stainless steel, double ovens were placed next to the infrared stove. There was another sink in the stone countertop next to the refrigerator, helping for the preparation of food. Above, a large window looked out onto the front lawn. To the left of the island was a small informal dining area consisting of a long glass topped table, and two oak benches. Behind me I was the entryway to the formal dining room.

Taking a glance into the room, I saw it was a spacious room as well. Esme loved having an open and airy home. It was our sanctuary she said, and we were allowed to be ourselves here. The formal dining room was no different. A set of wide double doors on the far wall led out into the garden in the backyard. Sheer light beige drapes framed each side as the window treatment. A large, circular glass table filled took center stage, surrounded by armless, high backed, cream and ivory upholstered chairs. The floors were also the same deep hardwood as my bedroom. Enough sunlight filtered in from the patio doors, but a large crystal chandelier dangled from the middle of the ceiling to provide light in the evening.

The only place left to really check out in the house was the backyard. There wasn't really a point to seeing everyone else's rooms. I'm sure they would be decorated the same as before. Stepping out through the patio doors in the formal dining room, I took in the spectacular view.

The large pool was cut into your average rectangle, with Jacuzzi attached. It was surrounded by plush, deep yellow, lawn chairs sitting on varying shades of grey stone tiles. It wasn't the pool that caught my eye however; it was the nature surrounding it. The trees created a canopy over the pool, allowing a circle of sunlight to come in through above, leaving the rest of the area in shade. To the right and left sides of the pool, were gravel trails that lead into sprawling gardens of freesia, violets, roses, lilies, and wild flowers. These gardens and paths twisted down the slight hills they were based on for a good half-mile each way, and were absolutely breathtaking. A third path, cut from the right side, led out to the garage.

The garage wasn't anything special; its style matching that of the house. It was what was inside that would have made anyone's jaw drop and stay there. There were seven parking spots on each side and one straight on the end. On the left was Carlisle's black S55 AMG Mercedes, Esme's grey Nissan 350Z, Edward's silver S60R BMW, Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible, Emmett's silver Jeep Wrangler, Alice's canary yellow Porsche, Jasper's white BMW Z4 Roadster. In the lone parking spot in the back was Bella's black Ferrari F430. To the right was my mother's white Mitsubishi Eclipse GT, My father's silver Mazda RX8 , Leila's green Lotus Elise, Chloe's plum Lamborghini Gallardo, and my cerulean Ferrari Scaglietti. In the last two spots on the right side were four motorcycles shared amongst the family: a black Ducati, a silver Suzuki GSX-R K4, a red Honda DN-01, and an electric blue Honda Interceptor. It was an automobile lover's paradise.

Life was going to be pretty peachy in Astoria for the Cullens and the Blacks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok if I don't get a review for this story, I'm going to quit working on it. So would someone please show some interest? I know it's slow moving right now, but I hate just throwing a story down and not working on the finer details.**

**MaraLynne**

Chapter Two:

After taking a week to get settled into their new home, the Cullens and Blacks were spending the last day preparing for their first day of school and on the job. Carlisle had found a job at Astoria General Hospital, working as an emergency room practitioner. Esme had decided that she wanted to do something productive this time around, and decided to be a receptionist at Astoria General. The children had decided it was more to keep prowling women away from her husband.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, were going to school at The Art Institute of Portland. With there being so many teenagers apart of the Cullen household, it was going to be next to impossible to have all of them attend high school without anyone getting too suspicious. It had been different when the general population of Forks thought they had four teenage children attending high school, but eleven? That was just asking for trouble, so it had been decided that four of their children would attend college in Portland. The girls would be studying fashion design and marketing, while the boys would be attacking science degrees, specifically in computer design.

Edward and Bella would be attending Astoria High School as seniors, since they didn't want to be stuck in high school for too long. Renesmee and Jacob would be attending as juniors; William would be a sophomore, and Leila and Chloe as freshmen. All in all, it would give the Blacks and Cullens a good reason to stick around for at least four years having children in high school, and at least another four to five years once the children graduated and headed off to college.

The women of the family, with the exception of Bella and Chloe, had decided now was a prime opportunity for a shopping extravaganza. It was a good thing the credit card balances were limitless. Not only did they stock up on completely new wardrobes for themselves, they shopped for Bella and Chloe as well. They then decided the men in their lives needed a new wardrobe, as well as décor for Leila, Chloe's and William's room. William had left specific instructions that only his mother and Esme be allowed to choose the furniture for his room. Knowing Alice and Leila, they would try to destroy his room if they had the chance. So when the girls had come home with a moving truck in tow, the men could only look at each other and sigh.

They spent the remainder of the evening decorating Leila, Chloe, and William's bedrooms, stocking the empty walk-in-closets with new wardrobes, and a last minute hunting session.

Setting out into the woods behind their house, instincts took over. Esme and Carlisle took off together to the right, while Alice and Jasper headed to the heavier terrain areas. Emmett and Rosalie took off to a nearby lake to have a romantic moment together and to wait for an unsuspecting meal to arrive. Renesmee went with her girls to meadow she had discovered a few nights ago. And Jacob went with William, as they transformed from their human forms to their wolf forms.

Jacob was ecstatic, as well as the pack, when they discovered that his son would also have the power to transform into a great wolf. Of course he also had vampire abilities, such as his great speed, strength and his special ability to read power levels of others. But while he may have both the abilities of a vampire and a wolf, he was also still human. His strong heart pounded in his chest and blood ran quickly through his veins. As William and Jacob transformed, Jacob into a large russet wolf and William into a copper colored wolf, they took off to the left, deep into the woods.

William wasn't fond of blood, and preferred human food as the main part of his diet, but hunting on a monthly basis was needed for him to sustain his life. This hunting trip was the same as all previous trips, we would start off with his father by his side, and eventually they would part ways. William liked having these few hours to be alone since family members, making it a rare occurrence, always surrounded him.

After quenching his thirst on the blood of a couple deer, he transformed back to his human form, and waved to his father as he took of running deeper into the forest. He loved this time alone, it gave him time to think and relax. This time was more important than ever as he took in the new surroundings, wanting to familiarize himself with his new home. Dashing to the river and leaping across it in a single bound, he continued on for another couple miles when a small light caught his attention in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he saw that it was a very dim light coming from a small window in a run down hunting cabin. 'Who would be out here at this time of year? Hunting season doesn't begin for another 6 months.'

As William moved forward to go and see what was going on in the cabin, a voice caught him off guard. "William! Mom wants us home! Move your ass," shouted Chloe. Sighing, I turned and ran off in the direction of my house. I reminded myself that I would check out the cabin the next time I had a chance.

William awoke from the short nap he took during the early morning. William and his sisters took after their mother, in the sense that they ate regular food and needing small amounts of sleep. Stretching his arms above his head, he headed downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

Chloe was all ready there chowing down on a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk, while Leila nibbled on some fresh fruit. His father was eating an even larger stack of pancakes, along with some bacon and eggs. His mother was busy cooking even more for himself while she nibbled on tidbits from the pans. "Good morning honey," said Renesmee as she kissed her son on the forehead and handed him a plate of food as large as his father's. "Morning Mom. Thanks for the breakfast," William replied as he took his seat by his father and started eating.

The rest of the family soon joined them in the kitchen, but not eating. They started discussing plans for the day.

"So Carlisle and I are going to be heading out in a few minutes to start our first day at work," said Esme as she took Carlisle's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Before we go we'd like to hear what everyone is doing today," said Carlisle. "Well Rosalie and I are going to spend the rest of the day picking out our outfits for the first day of school, since we don't start until tomorrow," said Alice with a giddy grin as she bounced up and down in her seat. "I'm just going to watch some of the last games of the season on out new plasma screen, since I won't have to compete with anyone for channels," said Emmett. "I'm just going to hang around here, no real plans," said Jasper quietly.

"Well it's back to school for me, and first time for the rest of the family, we'll be leaving soon as well," said Edward with a grin as he wrapped Bella into his embrace. "I'm just a little nervous about that. I mean you've done this before Edward, we haven't. Well I mean technically I have, but never as a vampire," said Bella quickly, looking over to her daughter and grandchildren. "This will be an entirely new experience for Renesmee, our grandchildren, and myself. They've never been to a real school or around other people except our family. With the way they aged, it just wasn't possible." "You're right, but you will all do just fine sweet heart," said Edward, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Yea Mom, I'm excited to finally go to school and to get to take my children as well. It's going to be a blast," said Renesmee as she plopped herself down into Jacob's lap. "That and I get to be the cute high school couple with the hottest boy in school," she added kissing his cheek. "Ha! You forget you mother and I are going to be the most attractive couple in school," said Edward in reply as he looked at his daughter. "We'll see about that Dad!"

As the camaraderie continued between family members, William excused himself to get ready for the day. Walking into his room he crossed over to his walk-in closet to decide what to wear on his first day of school. He stopped dead, just as he did the day before, when he took in the site of his fully stocked closet. Chuckling to himself again about his aunts shopping addictions he started browsing through the mass of clothing stocked on his shelves, in drawers, and strung across the bars.

After a good five minutes, he finally decided on a pair of dark grey, wool trousers, a vivid green, short-sleeved shirt, a black wool overcoat, and black leather shoes. Placing his clothes on his bed, he went into his bathroom to take a quick shower and dry his hair. Quickly putting on his new clothes, he stepped back into his bathroom to check his appearance before heading back downstairs.

Closing the door to his room he ran into his sisters in the hallway. Walking with their arms looped through each others, giggling in excitement. That was the thing about Leila and Chloe; they were either best friends or tearing each other's throats out. Ah, sisterly love. Those two are really like night and day. Take today's ensembles for example. Leila was dressed in a royal purple, cowl-neck sweater, tight black jeans, a hounds-tooth patterned over coat, and black closed toed heels. She had large diamond studs in her ears, a white-gold heart pendant on her neck, and a white-gold and diamond waved shaped ring on her index finger. Her fiery hair, hung down in loose curls, tumbling over her shoulders.

Chloe on the other hand was dressed in dark-washed skinny-legged jeans, a plain, long-sleeved white tee with a v-neck, black sneakers, and a red hoodie. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail, falling gently at the base of her neck. "Looking sharp bro," said Chloe as she and Leila headed down the stairs. "See William, our aunts shopping addictions, and mine, do come in handy," said Leila with a grin. "Yea, I guess you're right Leila," said William as he watched his little sisters disappear around the corner to rejoin their family. "Hey, tell the family I'm going out for a ride before school and I'll meet you all there," he said as he darted out the front door to cross the lawn to the garage.

_**William's POV**_

Forfeiting the idea of taking a car, I decide to take the Interceptor to school today. I want the speed of the motorcycle today, to calm my nerves. As crazy as it sounds, I am extremely nervous about today. I had known nothing outside the world of vampires and werewolves, with the exceptions of my great-grandfather, Charlie. He had managed to figure out what my family was in the end, and he never let it bother him. He is the only full-human contact I have. With the move we would see less of him, but I knew my mom and grandma would want to return to see him on weekends, and I could go along.

I know I am too smart to be attending the local high school, so I am easily going to get through my classes. I am just wondering what kind of reaction I will receive from the general student population. I know in the past my grandparents and their siblings were outcasts from the rest, as if an extinct in humans told them to keep their distance. But I am part human and werewolf, and I don't know how approachable I will come off. I want to be able to make friends, even if it is only during school hours. I love my family more than anything, but it would be nice to have regular friends and feel normal, if only for a few hours out of my days spent in eternity.

Slamming the helmet down over my head for appearances sake of safety, I rev the engine on the bike and shot off like a bullet down the drive-way and hit the main road going 75 miles per hour.

I cruise around Astoria, taking in the moderate sized town. There was your basic grocery store, gas stations, library, county offices, police station, the hospital where Carlisle and Esme would be working, restaurants, a large sprawling park, and your local hometown businesses. I cut through the town at amazing speed and hit the high way going over 100 mph.

I ride for thirty minutes to the southeast, reaching the outskirts of Portland. There's still an hour before school starts by the time I turn around and head back to Astoria. I manage to reach the school with thirty minutes to spare, and park my bike near the main office. There is no one else here yet, which I am somewhat grateful for. I don't want to make myself any more noticeable then I need to be. Tucking my helmet under my arm and slinging my black book sack over my shoulder, I enter the office. A secretary in her late thirties looks up when I enter, surprised by the sudden intrusion at such an early hour. I watch as her eyes scan my body in surprise at my towering form, her eyes widening slightly.

"Good morning young man, how may I help you?" "Morning. I'm a new student and I need a copy of my schedule, please." "Ah, you must be one of the children of the large family that just moved into town. Name?" "William Aiden Black, and yes ma'am I am," I say with a smile as I wait for the secretary to shuffle through her folders to find my schedule. "Ah here it is. And here is a map of the school as well for you." "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Have a wonderful day." "You too. Good luck on your first day."

I head to the courtyard, waiting for the rest of my family to arrive. I take out the map of the school to memorize it quickly, as well as my schedule. 'English II, Algebra II, Biology, Free Enterprise, Physical Education, Lunch Hour, Performance Band, and Study Hall. Not bad. Should prove to be quite easy,' I thought to myself. I am disturbed from reverie as I hear the sound of an engine and two musical voices erupt from the green Lotus Elise and watch as my sisters parked next to my bike and practically dance into the office to retrieve their schedules.

Moments later they came prancing out of the small building, and sit down at the table to join me and wait for the others. "William! Isn't this exciting," asks Leila as she studies her schedule. Chloe is doing the same when she askes if I like my schedule or not. "It's going to be an easy year, that's for sure. One great thing about being home schooled for the last 8 years is that we are going to have an easy time getting through the classes. We all ready know everything they are going to teach us," I say. "I know. Isn't it great? Chloe and I are in all the same classes too, making it that much easier" says Leila as she looks over her school map.

"Oh look, Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa have arrived," says Chloe as she waves them over when they step out of the office. "Remember, we have to refer to them by their first names at all times when we are here. We can't afford a slip up," I say as I watch other students pull up in the parking lot next to my bike, Leila's vehicle, and my mother's vehicle, in which the rest of my family has arrived. A few step out and gawk at the three impressive vehicles parked directly in front of the office.

"Just so you know, those kids have decided that they want to be best friends with whoever own those vehicles," says Edward as he sits down next to William, pulling Bella into his lap. "So is everyone ready for out first day," asks Bella nervously as she takes in her loved ones. "I can't wait" says Renesmee, as she clutches Jacob's hand. "Jacob and I managed to get all of our classes together and have we have first lunch. What about the rest of you?" It is concluded that everyone has the same lunch shift and that Edward and Bella have managed to have all of their classes together as well.

We continue to discuss the day's events and where we plan to meet for lunch as students keep rolling into the parking lot. Many just stop and gawk at the 3 new vehicles, and then their eyes land on the new group of teens in the common area.

I watch as a crease forms on Edward's brow and he closes his eyes for a moment before letting them flash back open. Muttering only so that we could hear he said, "We are going to be in for a lot of questions. Lots of peppering questions."


End file.
